


Savoring Every Detail

by TheGlassFloor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shirtless, Short & Sweet, nipple fetish, nipple sucking, well it’s almost porn anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlassFloor/pseuds/TheGlassFloor
Summary: Bilbo and Nori can't get enough of each other.





	Savoring Every Detail

Nori’s hand moved up, the pad of his thumb meeting the top button of Bilbo’s white dress shirt and pushing it through the buttonhole, the other hand taking hold of the fabric of the shirt and parting it ever so slightly now that the button and its hole were free from each other. He proceeded downward and repeated this action on the next button, separating the shirt even more and bringing more of Bilbo’s chest into view. His hands remained there a moment as he relished the sight of Bilbo’s smooth skin. Bilbo raised one hand and ran it gently along Nori’s hairy forearm, his eyes never leaving Nori’s face. Nori’s eyes flicked up and met Bilbo’s briefly, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, then his eyes and hands continued their path downward to the next two buttons.

Though neither of them said it (or anything else at the moment for that matter) they were both very happy to be here, and felt confident that the other felt the same.

They’d only been dating for a few weeks, and they’d been some of the best weeks of their lives. At first they both stated openly that they were only interested in something casual, and it seemed like that had been the key all along. By not expecting too much of themselves or each other, they’d allowed themselves to go with the flow in whatever direction, along whatever path this relationship decided to take...and oh, how effortless it had been.

Nori’s fingertips lightly brushed along the soft skin below Bilbo’s collarbone, causing Bilbo’s eyelids to flutter. Nori was in no rush, but was determined to take in every detail of Bilbo’s body. Even if it had only been a few weeks, it felt like something he’d been waiting for since forever. He let himself linger a moment longer, appreciating the way Bilbo’s chest was mostly hairless, with only a few fine hairs every few inches, here and there across the space of his skin. His hand moved down again, from Bilbo’s chest to his soft, fleshy stomach. Nori let his fingertips press into the soft flesh ever so slightly before finally arriving at the bottom button. Nori leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Bilbo’s lips as he undid the last button, letting the untucked shirt fall open completely and reveal his cute navel. Nori resisted the urge to lean down and kiss it like he’d just kissed Bilbo’s lips, instead deciding to trace the area around it with his index finger, in a spiral motion, closer and closer until his fingertip arrived at the gentle dip of Bilbo’s belly button and rested there a moment before moving away from it again. He lay his hand flat, cupping the curvature of Bilbo’s belly with his palm and moving in for another kiss, his other arm around Bilbo, the hand feeling the shape of Bilbo’s shoulder blade through his shirt. The kiss deepened, their lips parted, tongues met. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed like this, but there was something different about this time. This was more, so much more.

Nori opened his eyes again. He wanted so badly to go on kissing Bilbo, but he also felt like every moment his eyes weren’t savoring every detail of Bilbo’s beautiful body was a moment wasted, and they’d barely even started.

He returned to Bilbo’s chest, taking time to appreciate the ample fleshiness there as well. His hands found their way to Bilbo’s shoulders, beneath the fabric of the shirt, parting it ever so slightly, more and more, until slowly his nipples came into view.

Had Nori ever seen a more perfect pair of nipples? Not that he could remember. They were even more beautiful than he’d dared to imagine. Everything about them...the shape, the size, the exact shade of pink…

Even the erectness.

_ Speaking of erectness, _ Nori thought, the ideas in his head reaching his nether areas, but then forced the thought away, still determined to focus on Bilbo’s body exclusively.

He leaned down, placing kisses on Bilbo’s chest, appreciating the gasp the shorter man emitted as Nori took one of his nipples into his mouth. Bilbo relaxed, allowing the shirt to slink off of his shoulders and down his arms, falling almost silently to the floor and leaving the top half of his body completely uncovered. Nori alternated between sucking Bilbo’s nipple and pressing his tongue against it, taking as much of the firm flesh around it into his mouth as possible, but also taking care not to be too forceful, lest he leave any mark. The only thing that quelled his reluctance to stop was the knowledge that Bilbo’s other nipple might be lonely and wanting the same treatment, so Nori moved over to the other one and repeated the same actions.

“Enough,” Bilbo said.

Nori removed his mouth from Bilbo’s person and looked up at him, crestfallen, but felt reassured when he saw that Bilbo was actually smiling.

“I’m standing here half-naked, letting you have your way… Don’t I get a turn?”

Nori stood up straight again, with his arms at his sides, while his barechested partner reached up under the bottom of his t-shirt. His fingers found the hairy stomach directly beneath. Yes, Nori was far hairier than Bilbo--not that he expected any different.

He grasped the hem of the shirt with both hands and pulled it up. Nori raised his arms in cooperation and allowed Bilbo to pull his shirt up over his head, revealing his strong but lean torso. Bilbo smiled as he took in the sight of Nori’s muscular chest and flat stomach. He wrapped his arms around Nori and kissed him deeply, enjoying the delicious friction of their bare chests and stomachs pressed together. Bilbo halted the kissing so he could move back, creating a space of just an inch or two between them. He fondled and caressed Nori’s pecs with both hands, then took hold of one of Nori’s nipples and gently rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, then did the same thing to the other nipple with his other hand. Nori’s eyes closed and his head tilted slightly back; clearly he was enjoying this pleasurable stimulation. It was to Bilbo’s benefit that Nori let out a soft moan.

He wanted to hear more of that moan. Much, much more.

Bilbo took Nori by the hand and led him to the bedroom…

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll have to imagine the rest for yourselves. ;)


End file.
